I Kissed a Girl (Episode)
I Kissed a Girl Source is the 7th episode of the third season of Glee. It will be directed by Tate Donovan Source Description Finn tries to rally the rival show-choirs behind one of their own. Sue’s bid for political office causes heartbreak for another teacher; and the student body elections turn scandalous. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *New Directions' Sectional plans get messed up. Source *This episode is going to be "very shocking". Source Source Jesse (Future episodes - Later in the Season) *Jesse is going to have many scenes with Alex Newell's character. Jesse is also the new director of Vocal Adrenaline. Source Santana, Rachel, Figgins, Brittany, Kurt, Coach Beiste, and Sue *This episode focuses on Santana coming out to her family. Source *Ausiello also said "I’m guessing the title — and accompanying Katy Perry cover — refer to that." Implying that Brittany and Santana might kiss before or in this episode. Source *Rachel is up to no good. Source *Something shocking will happen to Rachel in this episode. Source It will happen at the end of the episode. Source *Rachel tells Figgins that Brittany is bribing students for votes. Source *Rachel stuffs the ballot box in Kurt’s favor. Source *Ryan wants to handle Santana's coming out storyline differently than Kurt's saying that her parents might not accept her as a lesbian. Source *Brittany becomes McKinley's senior class president. Source *Some guy harasses Santana and the girls come to her aid with Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl". Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Brittany are involved in the song. Source *Figgins tries to suspend Santana for slapping Finn, but Finn decides to say it never happened in order to have a fair competition at Sectionals with Santana. Source * Beiste’s new man is Sue’s booty call and the two ladies end up fighting for him. Source *Santana comes out to Sue and Becky. Brittany is just present. Source *Something will cause Finn to have an emotional performance. Source *Santana shares her secret with her grandmother. (They’re using part of American Horror Story’s set for Santana’s grandma’s kitchen). Source *OMGlee_ on twitter (a very reliable source) says, "Brittana fans, One thing. Wait til 3x07." Source She clarified that she DID NOT mean a kiss. She meant the scene with Santana and her grandmother, hinting that Brittany is with Santana when she tells her. Source *The "shocking" scene for Rachel is that she gets suspended, presumably for stuffing the ballots, and has to miss Sectionals. Source Quinn, Puck, Beth, and Shelby *Quinn tries to seduce Puck into making another baby with her. She also tries to use the same wine coolers he used on her. He rejects her. Source *Something happens to Beth, as Puck and Shelby have her in the ER. Quinn will be questioned. Source *Puck and Shelby sleep together. Shelby tells him to leave as Quinn will arrive soon. Source *Shelby will still sing some parts, which are directed toward Puck. Quinn seems to suspect something’s going on between them. Source Scenes *A scene between Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany Source *A scene with Principal Figgins, Santana, Finn, Will and Shelby. Source *A scene with Rachel in Principal Figgins' office. Source 1 *A scene between Rachel, Kurt and Finn Source Production *Filming of the episode finished on November 1st, with the filming of the final scene of the episode. Source Source *The Glee executives are looking to cast a doctor. http://www.wetpaint.com/glee/articles/someone-else-is-doing-it-on-glee *They have already finished filming this episode. Source *There is something happening regarding the Cheerios, possibly a dance number, that makes it necessary to cast extras that are trained cheerleaders, rather than just an extra. Source *Glee is looking for a Latina beauty so we could meet Santana's mother at last. Source Music *Note that they are recording the Christmas Album at the moment and they being in the studio might just be for that.* Dianna is not on the christmas album, though. Source *Dianna (Quinn) was in the studio. Source *Naya (Santana) and Amber (Mercedes) are recording a duet. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has a solo, or a part in a song.Source *Jenna (Tina) was in the studio. Source *Matthew (Will) recorded a solo. Source *Coach Beiste recorded a song. Source *Naya (Santana) recorded a solo Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a solo Source *Lea (Rachel) was in the studio. Source *Lea tweeted that she just finished a great girls number for episode 7, hinting that either we have the performers for one of the songs wrong, or there's one more song. This was most likely "I Kissed A Girl." *Lea tweeted there would be two great musical numbers to shoot on 10/28/11, one of them featuring Cory (Finn) for a solo. Source *Constant craving is the last number. Source *A scene between Coach Beiste, Figgins, Kurt and Burt in Figgins office. A song is also involved in this scene and Coach Beiste is one of the confirmed singers. Source *The class presidental was filmed on 10/25 Source *3 musical numbers will be filmed 10/27 Source *A musical number with Finn was filmed today 10/28 Source *Someone from tumblr who had a chance to go to the set said they filmed I Kissed a Girl. Source *The scene of'' I'm The Only One'' was filmed today 31/10. Source *They’re filming “Constant Craving” today. Santana is actually singing lead, not Shelby as previously posted Source *Shelby still sings some parts, which are directed toward Puck. Quinn seems to suspect something’s going on between them Source *Kurt and Rachel possibly sing a few lines, too. It is apparently being sung as some sort of class project finale Source *The scene for F*ckin' Perfect has been filmed. Source Trivia *This will most likely be the sixth episode to feature a song with the same title as the episode. Songs Guest Star Guest Cast *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Source *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley Source *Ivonne Coll as Santana's Grandmother. Source *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins Videos thumb|left|300px|Constant Craving Preview thumb|300px|right Photos 296890_244093152312534_172950072760176_620611_528612732_n.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes